


Mood Swings

by Saysi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysi/pseuds/Saysi
Summary: Hinata only seems to have two moods: ecstatic and miserable.Kageyama wants to know why.Whatever it takes, he'll work it out and make the boy happy every day.





	Mood Swings

Hinata always seemed a little disappointed when they met up to run. He couldn't quite understand it - the boy demanded to join him, and the one time he was running late and Kageyama left, assuming he wasn't coming, he didn't let it go for a week. So why did he always seem so damn miserable to get there?

"You coming?" Kageyama asked pointedly, as Hinata ditched his bike. "You're too slow today."

"Yeah, I'm coming," he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Hold up."

Kageyama started to jog the moment Hinata had abandoned his schoolbag, starting slow to let him catch up easily, then upping the pace a little as they settled in. The first few times they'd run together it had turned into a competition almost immediately, but over the weeks they had settled in to a pace that worked for both of them, fast enough that they both had to work to keep up with each other, but still easy enough for them to actually make it back to Kageyama's place, and then to school after.

"What's with you today?" Kageyama asked finally, glancing over at Hinata's strangely unhappy face. "It's not like you."

"Not like you to notice."

"Well, I did, so start talking."

"Can't talk, busy running."

Kageyama slowed down and grabbed a handful of Hinata's t-shirt, dragging him to a stop and giving him a pointed look.

"Really, it's nothing," Hinata shook his head, dismissive. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really."

Hinata's eyes roamed down to Kageyama's shorts for a moment, then back up to almost - _almost_ \- meet his eyes.

"We're gonna be late," Hinata pointed out, pulling his shirt from Kageyama's grip. "Come on."

Hinata was right, to be fair. Both about the time, and about the weather. It was quickly beginning to cool down in the mornings, and as he ran to catch up, Kageyama wondered if maybe that was the problem. Hinata left super early to get to his place in time to run, it must have been a real struggle to drag himself out of bed. Maybe he wouldn't stick around for the winter, that could be what was eating at him.

"Do you want to run after school instead?" Kageyama asked, when they got back to his front door. "Might be warmer."

"No."

Hinata answered quickly, without even thinking about it, and Kageyama considered him with a frown.

"I don't mind the cold, or the early mornings," he elaborated, "if that's what you're worried about. It's fine."

"Okay, your funeral."

Hinata pulled his uniform from his bag, saying a quick good morning to Kageyama's mother as he passed to the shower, like every other morning. Kageyama watched him go for a minute, though, staring at his back.

"Everything okay? How was your run?"

"Good," Kageyama nodded, "back soon."

He grabbed his uniform and his bag from the bedroom just in time for Hinata to emerge, his hair dripping, still doing up his shirt buttons. With a tiny smile Kageyama threw a towel at him, just like every other morning, and said the comfortingly familiar words.

"You're a mess. Sort yourself out. You have five minutes then I'm leaving."

"I'll be there, Bakageyama. You're the one who still smells."

Unlike every other day, Kageyama didn't scowl at him for it. Instead he managed another tiny smile, and Hinata stared at him in silence until the bathroom door closed behind him.

It was freezing. God damn freezing. Kageyama didn't want to get out of bed, even though he knew Hinata would be on his doorstep in under ten minutes. Maybe he could say no. He was sick, or something. Ugh, Hinata would have left an hour ago though. Even for Hinata, Kageyama would feel like an ass for ditching this late.

Instead he dragged himself out into the cold wintery air, hunting down a hoodie and a pair of leggings and heading for the toilet. Hinata would never know how late he got up, all he had to do was pee and throw some clothes on, and he'd be none the wiser.

He dug out a pair of gloves, too, when he was dressed. It seemed cold enough that he would want to protect his fingers as they ran. By the time he opened the door Hinata was already at the end of his street, and Kageyama did his best to pretend he'd been waiting a while.

"Thank you Lord," Hinata mumbled as he pulled off his scarf and coat, tossing them aside in the doorway.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hinata grinned. "Ready to go?"

"You seem happy today."

"Uh-huh. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

With a grin Hinata took off, turning around to watch Kageyama hurry after him, and as he caught up Kageyama managed a smile in return.

"Good to see you doing better," he mumbled, before he raised his pace a little to hide his burning cheeks.

"Thanks," Hinata laughed, keeping pace two steps behind him. "Good to see you too."

Hinata was taking his time in the shower, and Kageyama waited impatiently outside the door, tapping his foot and staring at the time.

"Took you long enough," Kageyama sighed, shoving him out of the way lightly to take the bathroom. "What were you doing in there?"

Hinata's face flooded red and Kageyama threw his hands in the air, shaking his head.

"Forget it, don't want to know."

Hinata continued to stare at him, not managing any words, and Kageyama smiled slightly.

"If you were a girl I'd swear you were eyeing me up right now."

"Real funny," Hinata turned away, folding his arms. "Hurry up, you smell."

"You should have been quicker, then."

"Sorry."

"What? I- You- Huh?"

"I didn't mean to take forever. Come on, it's yours now, hurry up."

"Y-yeah, okay," Kageyama frowned slightly, still a little confused by the apology. "I'm going, I won't be long. Wait for me."

"I always do."

"I love the winter," Hinata grinned, as they started to warm up in the gym. "Best season of the year."

"Until it snows and you have to bike through the mountains in it, yeah?" Tanaka grinned, "then we'll never hear the end of how much winter sucks."

"Nope, worth it."

"Worth it for what? What's so great about winter?"

"Nothing in particular," Hinata grinned, glancing over to where Kageyama was practicing his serves. "Just nice."

"Okay, whatever," Tanaka chuckled, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "Time to get to work."

"Coming!"

He jumped up and ran to grab a ball, tossing it in the air and catching it again as he moved, and shooting a little smile at Kageyama when he glanced the right direction.

"You suck," Hinata grinned, "work harder."

"Speak for yourself," he shot right back, "I don't know how you haven't been kicked off this team yet."

"They love me, I'll never get kicked off. You, on the other hand."

"Alright, alright," Noya interjected, "enough flirting, let's get this show on the road."

Hinata turned away quickly, his face burning red, scurrying away before Kageyama could complain.

"Damn," Kageyama sighed, poking at his shorts.

"What's up?" Hinata dropped heavily into the bench beside him, his uniform already stuffed haphazardly in his bag. "You okay?"

"Hole in my pants," he explained. "Didn't notice until now."

"That's no good. Might have to play in your underwear."

"Real funny."

Kageyama returned to his bag, digging for a minute, and produced a pair of the dark leggings he'd been running in as of late. He hoped they would disguise the hole, and at the very least give him some decency if it got worse. Hinata turned away as Kageyama started to change, which he found slightly weird considering how often they changed next to each other, but he supposed he appreciated the effort.

"Done," he told Hinata, as he hauled his slightly beaten up shorts over the top. "Ready to go?"

"Actually I'm gonna run to the toilet first, you go ahead."

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh."

Kageyama shrugged it off and left him to it, heading into the gym, and found himself standing next to Tanaka and Noya, his arms folding across his chest.

"What's gotten into him lately?" he asked, even knowing it sounded rhetorical. "One minute he's super happy, next he's hiding out and avoiding me. Any idea what I did?"

"Did you do something?"

"I assume so," Kageyama shrugged. "Why else would he be acting so weird? Should I apologise or something?"

"When have you ever apologised?"

"I don't know, maybe I should though."

"You two are so cute," Noya teased. "You make such a cute couple."

"Shut up, you know it isn't like that."

"Is it not?"

Kageyama frowned, confused again by the look on both their faces, but before he could ask for an explanation the little bundle of energy came firing in, back to his usual self again.

"You joining us, Kageyama? Gonna attempt the super-special-secret moves with us?"

"Pass," he said flatly. "You'd be better off spending your time learning to actually block. Or trying to stretch your legs a little longer."

"Ouch!" Hinata pouted, "not nice!"

"Am I wrong?"

They locked eyes, holding a tense silence for a moment before Kageyama turned away.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go practice."

"Wait," Hinata interjected, smiling apologetically at Tanaka and Noya. "I'm coming. I'll block your spikes."

"Really?"

"Attempt to, I mean."

"Well, alright," Kageyama shrugged. "We can do that."

"Cool. Raincheck, guys. I'll catch up with you a bit later."

"Have fun, lovebirds," Noya grinned, "keep your minds on the net."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Kageyama scowled, "go do some work."

Hinata was hovering a few steps behind again, and Kageyama stopped to let him catch up, glancing back when he stopped too.

"Seriously, what's going on with you lately?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hinata slapped a grin on his face, but Kageyama could tell it wasn't entirely genuine. "I'm totally fine."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"You can tell me, if I do. I'll apologise. At least I'll try to."

"You didn't do anything, nothing is wrong," Hinata assured him. "But I appreciate that you care."

"Whatever," Kageyama scoffed, a little embarrassed as he turned to the cart full of balls. "Let's get to work."

"On it!"

Maybe Hinata wasn't coming.

It was the weekend, after all. Maybe he wanted to sleep in. Maybe he assumed only school days counted. Maybe he was too cold - Kageyama certainly was.

He'd always been there before, though.

He would give it five more minutes, then he'd go. In five minutes he would assume Hinata wasn't coming.

He'd said that five minutes ago, of course, but this time he meant it.

When the familiar squeaking of pedals started in the distance he jumped to his feet, finding himself a little relieved when the halo of orange hair appeared at the corner.

"Soooorryyyyyyyy" he called, breathing hard as he pulled up. "Thanks for waiting, sorry I'm so late."

His clothes were soaked, Kageyama noticed right away. His feet and legs especially, but even his hoodie was sodden.

"You fell, didn't you?" Kageyama asked knowingly. "In the snow?"

"Maybe. Kinda. It's fine, let's go."

"You'll freeze, idiot. Come inside."

"But-"

Kageyama gave up arguing with the boy and grabbed his arm instead, dragging him in out of the cold winds. A little more kindly he nudged Hinata toward the bedroom, smiling when he stumbled slightly.

"We'll run late, I have no other plans today," Kageyama informed him. "Borrow some of my clothes."

"Your clothes won't fit me."

"You'll find something that works."

He sat down in the entryway to wait as Hinata awkwardly went to look through his wardrobe and drawers, listening to the quiet sounds of Hinata trying to be unobtrusive for once.

When he returned, Hinata's face was bright red, but Kageyama pretended not to notice as he climbed to his feet again, nodding toward the door.

"Sorted now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Come on, then."

They ran in silence, Hinata keeping his head down the whole way, clomping through the puddles and the snow like he didnt even notice them while Kageyama did his best to go around.

"Everything okay?" he asked, surprised to find himself struggle to speak, more out of breath than he'd thought. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously, Hinata, this happens way too often lately." Kageyama stopped, watching Hinata take a few more paces then slow to a stop. "Did I do something? Did something happen? Are you sick? Tired? I need a hint or something here."

"I didn't know I was that obvious. Sorry."

"You don't have to hide it if something is wrong, you know."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm an idiot, you know that."

"Isn't there something I can do to cheer you up?"

He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'm not unhappy. Sure, some days I'm happier than others, but I'm not actually UNhappy. Like, ever."

"You were super happy the other day. What caused it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Seriously. I want to help. I know you probably don't believe me, but I do."

"I said it doesn't matter. Can we just go?"

Kageyama hesitated, contemplative, then finally let out a sigh.

"Don't say I didn't try."

"I won't."

He started to jog again, falling in line beside Hinata, and they returned to their strangely annoying silence as they continued their path through the streets.

Kageyama got changed quickly and hurried into the gym, glancing around just to be sure before he tapped Noya on the shoulder.

"I need your advice."

"Is it about girls?"

"No."

"Fashion?"

"No."

"Your hair?"

"God no."

"Alright I'm out of ideas."

"I'll tell you if you give me thirty seconds to talk."

"Okay, okay. Go on."

"Hinata has been acting really weird, I'm sure you noticed too. We run together in the mornings, and some days he shows up super excited and happy, others it's like he's... disappointed or something. He says I didn't do anything, actually he said he's not even unhappy, but it doesn't feel right."

"So you asked him about it?"

"Yeah. He said some days he is happier than others, but he's not actually UNhappy. I guess I just feel like I've done something wrong if he isn't super happy."

"But he won't tell you what causes it?"

"No."

"Try making a list, see if you can figure out a common factor."

"A list of what?"

"Everything you can think of. Weather, time, day of the week, what he had for dinner the night before, what he's wearing, what you're wearing, everything."

"I guess I could try that."

"Might take a little while though."

"Better than sitting around doing nothing. Thank you."

"You're a surprisingly good dude sometimes, Kageyama. Never thought you'd be so concerned about Hinata's wellbeing."

"Yeah, me neither. We're teammates though. Partners or whatever. I have to look out for him, right?"

"Right," Noya smirked. "Keep it up."

Kageyama hesitated, glancing back as the ball of sunshine appeared in the doorway, smiling his usual smile but without the bright light.

"You know more than you're letting on, don't you?"

"You're not the only one I'm sworn to secrecy for."

"Can I have a hint?"

"I already gave you one, you just gotta figure out which part it was."

"Alright," Kageyama sighed. "Thank you, I guess."

"Any time."

It took him a minute to find a pair, relegated to the back of his drawers in favour of sweatpants lately, but he pulled them out regardless and stared at them in his hands.

There was no way.

According to his lists, it was a common factor. There had to be a ton more common factors, because this one was ridiculous, but he wouldn't be able to sleep easy until he proved it wrong. Hinata would almost be at the end of the road by now, unless he was running late again, so Kageyama pulled a face and dragged the things on.

It wasn't like they weren't comfortable, obviously, but wearing them today felt weird.

The doorbell rang and he grabbed a hoodie, hurrying down the stairs to answer it. Typical, the one day Hinata would be running early.

"Hey," he said quickly, as he pulled the door open, "one second."

He sat down to pull his sneakers on, and when he looked up he could see the light in Hinata's eyes again, the little smile waiting on his face.

_God damn it_

"What'd you have for dinner last night?"

"Huh? Ahh... Oh, leftover chicken from the night before. Why?"

"Just curious. Breakfast?"

"Oh shoot I didn't have breakfast!"

"No wonder you're five minutes early," Kageyama cracked a smile, but internally he was checking off boxes on a list. "Cold out today?"

"Nah, it's fine."

"Come on, then."

Sure enough, as they ran, the bounce was back in Hinata's step. He bounded over puddles and grinned over his shoulder any time he pulled ahead, and for some reason Kageyama was pleased to see it.

"Can I ask a dumb question?"

"Dumber than what I had for dinner?"

"Way dumber."

"Go for it."

"Do you have like... a type, or something? With girls or whatever?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah?"

"Very much so. Why, don't you?"

"I'd never really thought about it until recently. It's surprising how much my opinion of someone can change based on silly things."

"Silly how?"

"Like... If someone gets a haircut, or something. You can suddenly stop thinking they're attractive, right? Or start, even."

"I wouldn't go that far," he laughed. "That sounds like you though. I'll always like the person, but sure, physical stuff can make a big difference to the way I look at them that day."

"Like clothing?"

Hinata froze, and Kageyama frowned at him, eyeing his wide eyes and the way his fingers tensed up.

"What did Noya say?"

"What?"

"I saw you talking at training the other day. What did he tell you?"

"Tell me about what?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know it's weird, I shouldn't have said anything to him, I should have known he would tell you."

"Tell me what? Noya didn't tell me anything."

"I don't believe you."

Kageyama hesitated, looking away, reluctant to see the fear running through the boy after his happiness only moments ago.

"Sorry," Kageyama mumbled, "I ruined it again."

"What?"

"You were having a... a happy morning, or whatever. I ruined it."

"You didn't."

"Look at you, you can't even pretend to smile right now."

"Should I be pretending?"

"No."

Everything was slowly clicking into place in Kageyama's head, but still he couldn't quite believe it.

"When you saw me talking to Noya, I was trying to find out what makes you happier some days than others. Because you wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"Oh. Okay."

"He wouldn't give me a real answer though. He said he was sworn to secrecy. Which means he knows but he can't tell me. or he has no idea and he's pretending. Either way. he didn't tell me anything."

"Oh."

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah. of course."

"Come on, then."

He hitched up his leggings and turned to continue their run, looking back and catching a glimpse of a smile as he started to follow.

_No way_

Kageyama felt like he was running a science experiment with his body. He alternated days, and saw matching results. He went two days in a row, still a match. Today he'd worn sweatpants to run, with no result, and now he was pulling on his leggings in the changing rooms just to try and finally produce a damn negative result. There was no way.

Noya did tell him to write down what he wore, though.

No. No damn way.

He made his way out to the gym and started throwing tosses for a few of the others to practice, focussing on getting his positioning and timing perfect for each of them. He didn't even notice when Hinata walked in, in the end, until he stopped to wipe sweat from his face and caught the boy watching.

"You want to hit some too?"

"No, I'm good," Hinata grinned. "Just kind of studying."

"Suit yourself."

God damn it. With that light in his eyes there was no way he could deny it anymore. For some dumb reason, Kageyama wearing Spandex made Hinata happy.

"None of you have girlfriends, right?" Kageyama asked in a moment of boldness, as a group of them headed out of the gym.

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"Not what I meant. I just wondered if any of you have a crush on a girl. or a guy. or whatever."

He caught a glimpse of Tanaka's eyes starting to Hinata, quickly thinking better of it, but Kageyama knew. He saw.

"A couple of us have talked about it, sure. Why, you need advice?"

"I _knew_ it was about girls!" Noya grinned, "I was right the first time!"

"Still not asking for advice on girls, especially not from you. More like the other way around. How do you know if someone has a crush on you?"

Hinata still hadn't opened his mouth, refusing to weigh in, but Kageyama pretended not to notice.

"They flirt, obviously. When I'm into someone, that's what I do. I assume most people do. Try to spend more time with them, that kind of thing. Is some girl after you?"

"Something like that, maybe. Want to know if they're actually flirting or not."

"Usually they're happier when they're with you, right?" Noya shrugged, "they smile and laugh a lot when you're together."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"If all else fails, just ask. Usually it's not worth lying about it, all they do is destroy their chance before it happens."

"Surprisingly good advice," Kageyama smiled wryly. "You think I should just ask?"

"Yeah man, easiest way to know for sure. Or ask her friends, even if they won't tell you, they'll probably get all giggly and stuff. Everyone knows when their friend has a crush."

"Huh. Okay."

"Is our little Kageyama gonna get a girlfriend?" Tanaka teased, "I'm so proud."

"Nope, no girlfriend," he shrugged, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Not interested."

"Aw, you're so lame. Let me guess, dating would take too much time away from volleyball?"

"Nope, just don't like girls."

The group fell silent, and Kageyama gave them a stubborn look.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, it was just super blunt."

"That shouldn't be a surprise. Noya, would you mind?"

Noya didn't even hesitate, never questioned it, just quickly started to usher the group away. Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata's shirt when he started to follow, dragging him back despite the fear in his eyes.

"Talk to me."

"No."

"They said to ask straight out, so I will. Do you have a crush on me?"

"No! God no! Of course not!"

"Destroying your chance before it happens," Kageyama parroted. "Is that what you're going for here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I haven't noticed you perving? You're a ridiculous amount happier any time I wear leggings, it's pretty obvious that you're staring at my ass."

Hinata flooded bright red, turning away, and Kageyama conceded his grip now that he was pretty sure the boy wouldn't run away.

"You should tell me, if you do. It wouldn't scare me off or whatever."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then... Yeah, I think I kind of like you," Hinata mumbled. "Like, a little. A crush. Nothing creepy."

"But you really were checking me out."

"Kind of, sometimes. Maybe. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll wear them more often."

"What?"

"It's not like I dislike wearing them, I run in them a lot. If it makes you happy I may as well. Are the shorts over top okay or no?"

"I feel like you're messing with me. Are you recording this to laugh at me later?"

"No. Like I said, it doesn't affect me."

"You don't care if I occasionally look?"

"No. More than occasionally is fine too. Go for it."

Hinata was burning bright red when Kageyama moved to see his face, whether still or again he couldn't be sure.

"Come on, believe it or not they aren't that warm. I'm freezing my butt off here. let's go."

Hinata's eyes drifted down to where the tight black fabric was clinging to every curve and every muscle, somehow so much more enticing than bare legs, and Kageyama cracked a smile.

"Seriously, they'll be wondering what we're doing."

"Do you really not like girls?"

"I've never liked a girl."

"But like..."

"I don't know."

"Have you liked a guy?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Oh."

"Seriously, I'm going. I know you'd like to watch me go, but it'd be better if you came too."

Hinata looked like he might argue for a minute, but conceded anyway, following two steps behind as Kageyama led the way to catch up to the group. It dawned on him that this whole thing explained that, too. Why he fought to be ahead some days, and deliberately hung behind on others.

"Sorry, all sorted," Kageyama informed them as they joined back up. "Are we getting food?"

"Yeah, I'm keen," Tanaka agreed. "You guys?"

A chorus of agreement flowed through the group, and Kageyama gave Hinata a pointed look when he didn't follow.

"Come on, come get food."

"I should get home."

"Don't be like this. I wore them for you, at least come appreciate it."

Hinata burned red again, grateful to see that at least none of the others seemed to be listening, but Kageyama's smirk made him smile a little.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

"So what happened with that girl?" Yamaguchi asked, entirely oblivious. "Did you talk to her?"

"There's no girl."

"Yeah right. Are you gonna take her out?"

"There's no girl. And I don't ask people out anyway."

"But if she asked you'd say yes?"

"There's still no girl."

"Do you think she'll ask you?"

Kageyama leaned back in his chair, looking a few seats over to the only face not looking his way.

"Oi, Hinata. Yamaguchi wants to know if you're gonna ask me out."

The whole room fell silent and Kageyama smiled wryly when Hinata stumbled over his words.

"Why would I-? Why would you-? What are You-? No!"

"There you go, he said no," Kageyama shrugged. "So I guess it's a no."

"Woah. Wait. You two? That- Actually that explains a lot."

"You don't even know."

Hinata burned red, ducking his gaze as the others shot him a mix of amusement and confusion, and Kageyama couldn't resist a little smile at his sudden awkwardness.

"Really though," he continued, looking at Yamaguchi again even though noone believed for a moment that the words were meant for him. "I told him I'm not into girls, made it clear that I have no problem with him checking me out, he just doesn't seem to get it."

"I mean, you could try asking him out?"

"You really think he'd believe me? He would just claim I was messing with him. at least if he asks me he can't assume it's a prank or something."

"I- Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I just- Why don't we leave you two alone for a minute?"

He grabbed Tsukishima's arm and started to drag him away despite the complaints that came with it, and with a final grin and a ruffle of messy orange hair Noya ushered the others the same way.

"Talk," Tanaka told them firmly from the doorway. "Like real people."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hinata asked quietly, when the room fell silent. "Why are you being so cruel?"

"What?"

"I did my best to keep it a secret so you wouldn't be weird about it, and now you're going and telling the whole team about my dumb crush. I didn't think you were this much of an ass."

"Shouyou," Kageyama began softly, watching cloudy eyes dart his way for a moment. "Take a hint. I never said I wasn't interested. I've made it very clear that I'm not opposed to the idea."

"But-"

"Do you want to go on a date with me or not?"

"Technically, yeah..."

"Then ask me."

"But..."

"Get it over with."

"Will you go on a date with me?" Hinata squeaked.

"Ehh, I'll have to think about it."

Kageyama couldn't help but laugh at the face he got in return, smirking as he pulled lightly at the tangle of orange hair.

"Yeah. I will."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. If you want leggings you'll have to pick something they're appropriate for though."

"Are you messing with me?"

"Nuh-uh."

Hinata squeaked again but this time it seemed a little happier, and Kageyama smirked again.

"You're all flustered now, aren't you? Not like you to act like this."

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Say it again."

"Huh?"

"My name."

Kageyama smiled, reaching for one of the nervous hands and lightly dragging it over to his thigh, letting fingertips brush lightly over the tight fabric.

"We'll go out, Shouyou. It'll be great."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaysiOnTwit) and support my writing endeavors or find my other social links etc [here](https://www.saysiwrites.info)


End file.
